Kiss the Girl
by nolapeep
Summary: There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And, you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl.
1. Cramming Session

**(Narrator's POV) **

"Tucker!" was heard faintly from downstairs. "Lights out!" Sam sighed, slamming her book shut.

"So much for the cramming session," she muttered, glancing towards the boys. Danny took a breath, mindlessly, rolling onto his side. Tucker slept on the couch, his face dug into a pillow. They snored silently in harmony.

Sam smiled to herself, making her way over to Danny. She studied him quietly, watching him rest. He looked so peaceful, like there was nothing wrong. Boy, was he clueless.

Clueless.

That was Sam's favorite word to describe Danny, yet she hated using that word to describe him. How could be be so cluesless? There were so many signs! So many hints! Ugh.

_Clueless_.

"Danny, time to go," Sam whispered in his ear. Danny mumbled as he pushed her away.

"Lemme sleep." Sam sighed, not knowing what to do next. Instead of talking anymore, she flicked Danny on the head.

"Ooww!" Danny groaned, finally sitting up. He rubbed his eyes,straining to get them focused. "I need a new alarm clock." Slinging her book sack over her shoulder, Sam hushed him,then pointed to Tucker on the couch.

Danny glared around the room. "My books. Where are my books?!"

"Shut up!" Sam hissed, grabbing Danny's hand. Mindlessly turning scarlet in the face, she continued, "You retard. Tucker's sleeping." Danny smirked.

"Why thanks," he sneered, sarcastically. Sam led the two out the Foley Residence, self-conscience about them holding hands. She couldn't help but smiled. I mean, come on. They were holding hands!! She bit her lip, urging herself not to ruin the moment. But she was always the rebellious one, even to herself.

Sam started to left go of his hand, her heart dreading every moment of the pain in doing so. Finally, her arms were at her side, with the tingling sensation of Danny's hand in hers still alive. Suddenly, there was a warm pressure around her hand. Sam glanced down, trying to figure out what was going on. Surprised at what she saw, she gasped quietly. Danny was now the one holding _her _hand.

Sam faced Danny, giving him a questioning look. As if reading her face, he shrugged. "I liked it." She beamed to herself, trying to think of something clever to say back. But, she was to happy and giddy to think. "Me too."

Strolling down the sidewalk, Sam gazed around the city, watching as houselights went off, one-by-one. After all the lights were out, except the street-ones, she stared at her feet, watching every step she took. Being bored of looking at her feet, Sam glanced up at the moon. Abruptly, a preschool came into focus.

"Amity Preschool," Sam whispered, being flooded with memories. That was when she met the whole gang.

"Yup," Danny nodded, flashing his friend a shy grin.

"Why are we-"

"I dunno. Just _'cause_. " Sam turned back to the street. Mindlessly, she began to swing her and Danny's hands, back and forth.

_Swish. Swish. Swish. _

Danny chuckled as he forced their entwined hands down.

"Well then!" Sam stuck her tounge out.

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, releasing the force. Sam started to swing the hands, again.

"Thaaaaaaaank you!" she teased, flashing Danny a smirk.


	2. Shalalalalala

_"Thaaaaaaank you!" she teased, flashing Danny a smirk. _

His heart dropped at the way Sam was looking at him. Those beautiful violet eyes, full of inquiry. That perfect face, her raven black hair... Everything about her was beautiful, and he knew it.

"I'll race you!" Sam broke through Danny's thoughts, tugging on his shirt.

"Wha -- ?" Danny tried to say, but found Sam running towards the preschool. "Hey!" Danny muttered under his breath as he picked up his speed, trying to catch up. His lungs heavy, his face persistent, Danny ran with all of his might. With a revelation a hand, he jumped, and in mid-air, phased to Danny Phantom.

"Much better," he whispered quietly, smiling to himself. When he finally caught up with Sam, picking her up by the waist, he carried her to Amity Pre-School. As Sam crossed her arms, she shoved a grin into Danny's face.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

Sam just laughed. "You are played _too_ easily, Daniel Fenton," she answered with a phony accent. Abruptly, Danny let go of her, dropping her like a bomb. Sam shrieked, clutching nothing but air. "Oh my Gaaahhhd!" But, instead of hitting the ground, she was caught by Danny, her fears shattered.

"As are you," he chuckled, receiving a slap on the arm by Sam. Soon, Danny landed, Sam in his arms, bridal-style, and put her down, gently. As Sam stepped into the gravel, she was back in time.

She could see Ms. Magoldrick, standing there by by the fence. The little kids on the monkeybars, and...her and Danny...by the swings. She could feel the color rise to her face as Sam saw the two kiss in her vision of the past..

"You okay?" Danny asked, grabbing her arm. Sam jumped at his grip, but calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm just... Memories," Sam looked around the playground, trying to remember something else. But all that swept her mind, was their first kiss. Suprisingly, Sam could feel herself make her way toward the swings. She sat down in the tiny seat, a little uncormfortable about the size difference between the two sepearate things.

She could hear Danny walk towards her, sighing as he sat down in the swing facing her. "So..." he tried to engage conversation. "Did you get what we were studying?" He watched as Sam nodded, seemingly absent from her body.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way.  
She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her.  
_

Danny bit his lip, trying to come up with something to talk about.

"You look pretty," he outbursted, turning scarlet. Sam seemed startled by his compliment, but smiled shyly. Danny guessed that went along the lines of, "Thank you."

_And, you don't know why, but you're dying to try.  
You wanna kiss the girl._

Seeming a little bit dazed, Sam looked at her feet, digging them into the rocks. Danny couldn't help but stare as the moonlight hit her face, shading her cheekbones perfectly. Sam's head was down, causing her hair to fall into her eyes. Danny smiled as she started to mouth some words, looking like the lyrics to "Kiss the Girl."

_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do.  
Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her._

Danny loved her lavender scent, rising from the area Sam was in. He was toxin to it. Oh, how he loved her smell. It was like she was a little piece of Heaven. Danny looked up to the sky, engulfed by the stars, and silently told God that He was missing a _Sam Manson_ up there.

_She won't say a word, not s single word,  
unless you kiss the girl._

Danny watched as Sam dug her toes deeper into the gravel, mindlessly passing time. She began humming, suddenly. Soon after, her humming phased into soft singing. So soft, you had to strain your ears to hear it. But, Danny knew how quiet Sam could be, so it was easy for him.

"Sah, la-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my. Look's like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sh, la-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame too bad? He gonna miss the girl."


	3. Kiss Her

_"Sha, la-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my. Look's like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha, la-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame too bad? He gonna miss the girl." _

Danny held his breath, feeling like his heart was going to explode, right then and there. How could he do this? He wanted to kiss her... Oh, how badly he did! Danny was scared, though. Scared, thinking that Sam didn't like him that way. But you never know, right? Sam could actually like him back.

And, yeah, just like the song: _"Sha, la-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my. Look's like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sh, la-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame too bad? He gonna miss the girl." _Danny didn't wanna be that guy. The one who was too shy or scared to do any thing...to take risks...to live out his life!

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon.  
Boy, you bettr do it soon. No time will be better.  
She won't say a word. And she won't say a word,  
until you kiss the girl._

"Sammy?" Danny whispered, trying not to look her in the eyes. He could hear Sam sigh, sounding a little impatient. That seemed like a sign to him. "Wait -- nevermind."

_No, Danny, no! Danny, don't do this. Tell her!_

Suddenly, Danny heard Sam get out of her swing. And before he knew it, Sam was kneeling before him, gazing into his soft blue eyes. She showed him a smile, placing his face in her grip.

"Danny," Sam whispered back. "Please tell me."

_Sha, la-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared.  
You got the moves prepared!  
Go on and kiss the girl._

"I-I, uh..." Danny stuggled to not back down. He couldn't allow it.

_Come on, coward, _he told himself._ Out with it!_

_Sha, la-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now! Don't try to hide it,  
how you wanna kiss the girl._

"Well...you see..." Dann gripped his head, resting his elbows on his knees. God, what was he doing? He was completely wasting Sam's time, that's what he was doing.

"Dan, could you tell me?" The teenager raised his eyes to watch his best friend stare at him, her expression full of concern. Deciding he would never be able to get the courage to actually _say _what he felt, Danny simply traced a heart in the gravel on the ground with his foot.

Sam watched as he did that, her eyes glissening in the moonlight. "Love?" she whispered, bringing her gaze back to him. Danny nodded excitedly as she flashed a huge grin. Sam's eyes widened in suprise. "You love me?" Danny sat there, waiting for her response. Sam bit her lip, thinking. Suddenly, she didn't feel like thinking anymore.

In an instant, Sam lunged at Danny.

_Sha, la-la-la-la-la-la, float along, in the sun, to the song.  
The song say: kiss the girl!_

"Oof!" Danny sputtered, recovering from Sam's suprise attack. She settled into Danny's lap, staring into his eyes... a little too much into focus.

"That's creepy, Sam," he chuckled, trying to fix his eyesight. Danny pushed her back, very gently. Sam giggled, finally getting what he said.

_Sha, la-la-la-la-la-la, music play. Do what the music say!  
You gotta kiss the girl._

Sam dug her face into Danny's chest, wanting a hug. And Danny gave her one. Abruptly, she sat upright, gasping loudly.

"What?" Danny asked, confused by her behavior. Sam blinked a few times, the shook her head. "What?" She breathed in slowly, irritating Danny. "What?!"

"This is it," Sam managed to say quietly.

"The end of time? What?!"

"This is the _place_."

"Where we're gonna die?!"

"Nooo! We're not going to die!!! This is...where..." Sam's voice drifted away, seemingly along with her mind. That's when it clicked inside Danny's head. This was the _Place_.

_Samantha Manson ran beside Danny, trying to keep up with him. Suddenly, there was a rock in Samantha's path.  
She tripped over the big rock, and tumbled onto the ground._

_"Ooww!" Samantha whined, clutching her knee. He looked at it sideways, trying not to feel the pain._

_"Sam?" Danny gasped, abruptly. "Are you alright?" Samantha shook her head in defeat._

_"No," she whispered. "My knee huwrts." Samantha licked her finger and placed it apon the small trickle of blood on her knee joint. Danny helped her up. Samantha inhaled deeply as she tried to mantain her balance, gripping Danny's shoulder for support. Realizing what she was doing, Samantha blushed a light scarlet. Noticing Samantha was blushing, Danny blushed, too._

_Danny led Samantha to a small bench, and let her rest for a couple of minutes._

_"Do you want me to get the nurse or teacher?" he asked cautiously. Samantha shook her head, rebelliously._

_"I am fine," Samantha spat, trying not to cringe at the pain growing inside her knee._

_"You want me to kiss it?" Danny whispered, not sure if Samantha was going to hear that. But she did._

_"Um... sure," Samantha smiled to herself. She watched as Danny kissed the tip of his finger and placed it on Samantha's cut. Suprisingly, the cut didn't sting afterwords. She looked up at Danny to notice he was smiling crookedly.  
Samantha giggled as she hugged Danny._

_"Thanks, Danneh," she mumbled, squeezing Danny tighter. "My boh-boh feels much better."  
Letting go, Samantha took a sharp breath._

_"My lips hurt, too," she added, not looking Danny in the eye. She watched, out of the corner of her eyes, Danny grin slyly. He took Samantha's face in his hands and demanded her to look him in the eye. Samantha did...hesitantly, but did._

_The moment was brief, but very special. It was Danny and Samantha's first kiss. A kiss they would share in their hearts from moment on. A kiss they would always remember._

"This was it?"

"This was it."

"Are you -- "

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I was going to ask if you were _positive_, but whatever."

Sam groaned as she flicked Danny in the ear. "Talk about being literal," she muttered. Sam looked around, invisioning the event. She smiled to herself, her violet eyes glowing. Danny watched as Sam mouthed some words. Then, this time, she said them.

"I am happy, now."

Danny hugged Sam tighter, closing his eyes. He saw the kiss in his mind, replaying it over and over. "So am I."

_Go on and, kiss the girl._

Just like before, Danny took Sam's face in his hands, wanting to make her look at him. This time, Sam did that without hesitance.

_Kiss the girl._

And Danny did just that. His lips brushed against Sam's, as if wondering if she wanted to kiss as much as he did. Sam slowly opened her eyes to watch the concentrated look on Danny's face, his eyes still closed. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him, wanting more. When they broke apart, Sam dug her face into Danny's shirt.

"I love this place," she whispered. Sam closed her eyes, trying to replay her feeling during her recent kiss. She smiled to herself.

"Me too," Danny admitted. He began to mindlessly stroke Sam's black hair, while she enjoyed it as well. Danny loved every thing about that night.

They both did.


End file.
